legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Games Wiki:Quote
Quotes are words a character says. Half of the LEGO Games had dialogue. The other half doesn't. This is how to handle quotes. Universes Star Wars The LEGO Star Wars games don't have dialogue, so they must use quotes from the first six movies: The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith, A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi. Clone Wars content must use quotes from the TV episodes that were used as levels. Indiana Jones LEGO Indiana Jones doesn't have dialogue either. So use dialogue from Raiders of the Lost Ark, Temple of Doom, The Last Crusade, and Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. DC Universe and have dialogue that we can use. doesn't, not even from a movie. Content exclusive to LBM1 must be left quoteless. We don't use quotes from the comics or movies, not even the added dialogue from LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite. Harry Potter We use dialogue from all eight Harry Potter movies, but not the books. The reason is that the LEGO Harry Potter games follow the movies more closely. Pirates of the Caribbean We use dialogue from the movies The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End and On Stranger Tides. The Lord of the Rings The Middle-earth games used the movies' archived dialogue, so we only use the the archived quotes. For example, Gandalf the Grey doesn't say the quote "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He just shouts "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" We also don't quote Battle of the Five Armies because it hasn't been covered yet. LEGO City We use quotes from the game . Marvel Universe For most of the Marvel content, we use quotes from . We only use dialogue for the Avengers film for the upcoming content. The LEGO Movie We use quotes from . We don't use quotes from the movie unless it's in the game. Jurassic Park While the game is upcoming, we use quotes from the first three movies. Once the game is out, we'll use the game's archived quotes. Profanity The movies have a little cursing, like in A New Hope when Princess Leia shot the garbage shoot, asked "What the hell are you doing?". These kinds of quotes are not appropriate for pages where the language restriction is on. famous line "Not my daughter, you bitch!" cannot be the page quote for The Flaw in the Plan. You will have to either end the quote before the curse, or find a different quote to use. Pages that allow cursing can use these. Usage Top of page The quote should be put underneath the infobox and notices, and article icons in the code. It should use the box. And it must be relevant to the subject. Quotes section There is a quote section in the . You should list the quotes spoken by the character. Notice Templates The Notice templates are generally for admins, but they use quotes. They are allowed to paraphrase a little like "He threw that page like some kind of toy".